


Treasures

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [136]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drst asked: Felicity Smoak: treasure hunter AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures

Felicity pushed her hair off her face and wished for the umpteenth time that someone would invent glasses resistant to fogging. But she pressed on, moving lithely through the jungle.

Around her, the ruins of stone lay scattered, carelessly left for the vines to consume.

The gash in the earth was barely big enough for her to squeeze through, but Felicity wasn’t afraid of small spaces, not anymore. She dropped her line then a handful of glow sticks before descending smoothly into the darkness.

It was even muggier underground, and full of cobwebs

Felicity hated cobwebs. But the stickiness and the sweat, and the spiders were all forgotten when she ducked under a stone and came out in the temple. High up, fallen stones left gaps for shafts of light to filter down, playing over grass and gold in equal measure. In the middle, on a raised dais, surrounded by thin channels of water, was her prize.

It was only when she climbed up the last giant step, only the water between her and the amulet, did she realize she was too late.

“Sorry, Ms Smoak,” the rich voice purred over the burr of a relay line letting out. “But my employer does so like pretty things?”

Felicity watched Dig as he reached his hand towards the amulet, her back tensing, ready. “So that explains the nineteen messages he left on my voicemail, huh?”

Dig laughed, and Felicity pounced, tackling the amulet off its stand. Deep under them, centuries old stone wheels started to turn. Dig was still laughing, the sound rising as he belayed himself to safety.

Felicity ignored him and concentrated on outrunning the avalanche.


End file.
